Private Funnyman
Private Funnyman is a RED Soldier TF2 Freak created by YouTube user AdmiralTrainstorm. Origins As for backstory, it's as simple as this. One dull, uninteresting day on Cp_Degrootkeep that nefarious BLU team had holed up in their base again and had decided to have a tea party, rather than attempt to capture the points. Apparently Spy and Soldier had been planning out a method to remedy this in the form of Private Funnyman. Upon Spy's signal, the Soldier quickly ran back to the base and grabbed himself an Escape Plan and a Dr's Dapper Topper. Then he leapt into the BLU base and passed those invisible walls that block the enemy team from entering using his sheer honorableness. Appearance and Personality Private Funnyman is a Dr's Dapper Topper wearing RED Soldier with an immense sense of honor. His questionably virtuous ideals guide him through his attempts to purge his entire unit of what he classifies as dishonor. Despite being a only a private by military rank, he will quickly commandeer anything that could be classified as a unit in the name of honor. Attempts to argue Private Funnyman's ideals are usually met with disapproval and accusations of dishonor. Ironically enough, Private Funnyman commits numerous acts which would be considered dishonorable by the common folk, for example he occasionally kills innocents self benefiting intentions and refuses to remove his quite frankly, ridiculous looking hat. Powers and Abilities Private Funnyman's abilities are limited if anything. His first move would be the "Dishonor Attack" which features him backflipping vertically into the air, before homing on on the target with a high kick reminiscent of Viewtiful Joe's "Red hot kick". He is also capable of a chargeable attack known as the "Dishonor Rocket", which consists of gathering energy between his hands and then launching it at a target in the form of a rocket. Secondly, he's quite a threat with an Escape Plan, despite never needing to properly engage in melee combat with it, due to naturally being able to accuse someone of dishonor, and stab them with it before they can properly decide on a good reaction. Finally, if it counts as an ability, Private Funnyman knows when he's beaten. Faults and Weaknesses The most significant flaw is that if one upholds his code of honor in his presence, they are guaranteed safety, a notable example would be the Engineer, who's hard work building dispensers and teleporters for the team's benefit it seen as an act of great honor, and therefore dishonoring Engineer becomes an act of dishonor. Secondly, Private Funnyman has very little tolerance for dishonor, so saying something like "Demoman's being dishonorable again! He went that way!" will usually have Private Funnyman running out of the room at full speed, ready to kill said Demoman without even asking him what he did. It's likely that Private Funnyman would have a very difficult time when faced with brand new opposition, as he's gotten so used to killing the same respawning dishonorables again and again, which consist of Captain Demoman, Robot Engie and Gravy Guitarman, who seem to have some form of "Losers only gang" operational. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak Note: These videos are currently private for unknown reason *This is how pros play cp_degrootkeep *Private Funnyman recruits a minion *Private Funnyman accuses Scout of Dishonor *How all the Pros play Cp_Coldfront *Heavydile kills Captain Demoman *Private Funnyman's Guide to being Honorable *Private Funnyman Meets Gravy Guitarman *Private Funnyman meets Karma Soldier *Today's the day I repair my Microwave! *Engineer's totally radical sentry *Private Funnyman goes to court: Part 1 By the Community *Karma Soldier - The Shades' Showdown *Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory Category:Enthusiasts Category:Monsters made by AdmiralTrainstorm Category:Near-normal Category:Soldiers Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:RED Team Category:Martial Artists Category:Lightning Bruisers